characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Springtrap
Springtrap 'is the main antagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and the true main antagonist of the franchise in general. He was a sadistic child murderer before the spirits of his victims made him jump into the Springtrap suit, as he slowly died inside when he thought he was protected in there. After 30 years, his spirit possessed the suit and began terrorizing the night guard of the Fazbear's Fright building. Background The murderer known as Purple Guy has been terrorizing the Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria for many years. Before he went on a killing spree, however, he was a worker at the pizzeria and supposedly one of the CEOs. For an unknown reason, however, he began killing children around the restaurant, police quickly catching up to the murderer. However, William Afton, being the intelligent criminal that he is, has tricked the police and avoided being arrested. But it wasn't the end. The soul of the children he killed have possessed the animatronics of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. William realized it and decided to destroy the robots. What he didn't predict, though, is the souls of the victims escaping the robots and coming after the murderer himself. In a desperate attempt to survive, Afton equipped the Springtrap soon. He laughed, assured of his safety, before the suit's spring locks crushed him inside of the suit. The children left, believing they were avenged. As William rotted inside of Springtrap, he was discovered after three decades, when the creators of the future Fazbear's Fright attraction searched for equipment. The building was supposed to scare visitors, using the "legend" of the haunted animatronics. Purple Guy's spirit soon possessed the Springtrap suit, however, and he continued his killing spree - his target this time being an unaware security guard. Powers & Abilities * '''Very Intelligent and Persuasive *'Regeneration:' He was capable of surviving any damage that comes his way, despite his decomposed condition. In fact, he even survived the burning of the establishment at the end of the game, returning as a main villain in the three games that follow. * Capable of blending into the shadows * '''Phantoms: '''Ghost-like figures of the animatronics that Springtrap can supposedly summon. None, however, exist in the real world and don't have a physical structure. They're withered versions of their original forms, appearing as if they were burnt. ** '''Phantom Freddy: '''Attacks randomly, appearing right in front of the player (target) and disabling the ventilation system. ** '''Phantom Chica: '''Appears randomly on a screen of an arcade machine. If the player (target) doesn't look away, Phantom Chica will appear, disabling the ventilation system. ** '''Phantom Foxy: '''Appears randomly. When the player (target) sees him, Phantom Foxy will sooner or later jump at them, disabling the ventilation system. ** '''Phantom Mangle: '''Appears randomly, hanging from the ceiling, releasing an awfully loud and distorted sound, causing an audio error. ** '''Phantom Balloon Boy: '''Appears randomly on the cameras. If the player (target) does not change the cameras fast enough, BB will appear in front of them and attack them, disabling the ventilation system. ** '''Phantom Puppet: '''Appears randomly in a corridor on CAM 08. If the player (target) does not change the cameras fast enough, Puppet will appear in front of them, stalling for 10 seconds and not letting them perform any action. Other Phantoms can still attack the player (target) when Phantom Puppet is active. Feats Strength *Capable of ripping apart the animatronics in a matter of seconds. Speed *Can kill the animatronics before the can react. *Can move faster than a security guard can track. Durability *The Springtrap suit should give Afton some form of extra armor. *It is speculated that he survived the fire that burned down Fazbear's Fright. Skill *Should have the standard training of a security guard. *Skilled in using stealth to his advantage. *Hides in the shadows to the point of being near invisible to the human eye. *Built the Circus Baby and possibly other animatronics in the Sister Location. *Used the Purple Freddy illusion to lure the animatronics to a location where he has the advantage. Weaknesses *Mentally insane. *Lacks combat experience. *Usually preys on weaker targets, like children, so things can get problematic for him when faced with enemies more on his level. Fun Facts *Sometimes, when the player opens up FNAF 3, one of three disturbing images of Springtrap revealing the corpse of Purple Guy inside of him. : Category:Spirits Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Mascots Category:Assassins Category:Pure Evil Category:Five Nights at Freddy's